The journey of the chosen one
by Arran Stone
Summary: In this Story ash will travel six different region All have there Separate Story In this Ash will travel Kanto and Orange Island Ash will Use Aura and Psychic Paring will be AshXHarem
1. Chapter 1

The journey of the chosen one

 **Hello everyone this will be ash journey through Kanto, Orange Island Instead of Pikachu Ash will get Riolu as his starter**

 **Ash will use Aura**

 **All of his Pokemon will fully evolved and obey him**

 **Vote for the girl that pair with ash in Kanto and Orange Island the girls are**

 **Kanto**

 **Leaf:**

 **Misty:**

 **Sabrina:**

 **Elena:**

 **Giselle:**

 **Erika:**

 **Lara:**

 **Orange Island**

 **Ruby:**

 **Melody:**

Chapter1: Start of the Legend

In the world pokemon a place name Pallet Town there a woman name Delia Ketchum was on home alone broken after dead of his husband and son Richard and Jim Ketchum it was hard for her to live we out propose in life and want to die. However, she could not like a coward; she love Richard and Jim so much to do that if she did commit suicide, she would not been able to face her son and husband in afterlife no matter how much she wanted too. She desperately prayed to god to show her a way; grant her a purpose in live.

Her wished was answered when a Celebi appeared out of nowhere and with a four-year the boy looked healthy Celebi handed Ash to Delia along with a letter and book that Arceus sent. Delia read letter and seemed in shock how much that boy has suffer. She vowed to protect him and give him a happy childhood he truthfully deserved. She knelt beside Ash and hugged the sacred child but the boy cry in her arms. She whispered soothing words in his ears trying her hardest to comfort the crying boy. Slowly, the boy relaxed in her embrace.

"I'll be your new mother and from now and you," she whispered in his ear.

"Really" asked in a small voice that full of longing, pain and hope that it Delia's heart.

"Really" she whispered back to ash who was sobbing openly in her arms. She let him because as Arceus said 'He is where special boy and his physical wounds are healed but the emotional and ones were not'. And thus, Ash Ketchum was born who was a whole new life to look forward to. He did not know yet but his life was going to change for better soon.

8years later

Beep….Beep…Beep….Crash

Today was the day when a young man was going on his journey his name is ash ketchum over eight year's ash train very hard for his dream of being a pokemon master. He asked professor oak to teach him everything he now on pokemon which professor oak gladly accept and he asked his mom to teach him how to cook food for him and his pokemon. He also train his aura which he accidently found out when he was saving an oddish and himself from a flamethrower attack by a bluish-green shield. When he asked his mother about it she told him about his aura power and gives him the book (which Arceus sent with Celebi). In that book there lesson on how to use aura from that day ash practicing on his aura power with the help of it he can understand pokemon. Ash also learns melody that can clam any pokemon he learn these from Alice when he go sinnoh on a vacation with his mom. He also asked the fighting pokemon on professor oak ranch to teach him self defense which they accept all in all ash his ready to go on journey.

He gets out of his bed and goes to bathroom and get shower and changed his clothes than he ran downstairs in the kitchen were his mother made breakfast for him. She turns around and saw him.

"Good morning sweetie breakfast is ready" Delia said to ash

"Good morning mom" Ash said while start eating after little minute ash finishes eating his breakfast.

"Mom breakfast was great" Ash told to his mother

"Thanks sweetie now go you don't want to be late to get your pokemon" Delia said Ash look at clock.

"Your right mom I better go I will come back when I get my pokemon" Ash told while walking outside of the house to professor oak laboratory after 15 minute of walking he reach the professor oak laboratory he walk at the front door and ring the bell and wait few seconds later the door open and professor oak stand in front of him.

"Ash my boy it good see you follow me," Professor oak said walking ash follow him close they came into a room where professor hold a pokeball in his hand.

"Here is your pokemon ash" Professor oak said handing him the pokemon.

"What pokemon is in this pokeball professor" ash asked to

"The one you rise from egg" replied hearing this ash face lit up.

"No way that one professor" he asked nodded in answer of his question.

"I chose you" Ash said throwing pokemon. The pokemon came out and look around upon see ash it run up to him and hugged it. Ash just laughed and hugs it back.

"Rilrilo (Daddy)"

"It's got to see you to riolu," ash said to riolu.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey of the chosen one

 **Yes you will find out where is Ash came from and how is his Mother Father and you will meet Ash father in future but delia still will be ash mother after all she rise him**

 **And 14 are going to date with ash**

 **And the vote for the girls that will join ash in Kanto and Orange Island are:**

 **Kanto**

 **Leaf: 4**

 **Misty: 2**

 **Sabrina: 2**

 **Elena: 1**

 **Giselle:**

 **Erika:**

 **Lara:**

 **Orange Island**

 **Ruby:**

 **Melody: 4**

Chapter 2: Road to Viridian City

"Thank you so much professor for giving me riolu," ash said to in very happy tone.

"No need to thank me ash you rise that since it was an egg so I though this pokemon will be perfect for you" told ash.

"Now here is your pokedex I update it so you can see riolu move, ability and here are your pokeballs" handed ash his pokedex and pokeballs. Ash returns riolu to his pokeball and thanked professor and walk outside of lab and in 15 minutes he get home and open the door.

"Mom I am home" Ash said while walking into to the house.

"Welcome back sweetie did you get your pokemon" Delia asked to ash

"Yes mom riolu I chose you" He throw pokeball and riolu come out of it.

"Riolu this is my mother Delia and mom this riolu" ash introduce both to each other.

"Oh how cute it is and ash here is your bag and I have a special gift for you" Delia said while giving ash his bag ash face lit up upon hearing his mom get him special gift.

"Really what is it" Ask asked to its mom

"First close your eyes not open it until I tell you to open" Delia replied ash did what he told he close is eye delia keep something in his hand

"Now open it" Delia said he slowly opens his eye and gaps seeing what it is

"Mom this is an Xtransceiver how did you get it," Ash asked fully surprised

"A mom should never tell its secret now you can call me and I can call any time we want" Delia said

"Thanks mom you're the best I will call you when I get in viridian city bye" Ash said while returning riolu into his pokeball and walking outside of his house holding back his tears

"Bye ash and you bitter call mister," Delia said holding back her tears

"Bye I will make you and pallet town proud," ash yelled while walking

"I now you will sweetie" Delia yelled after few she see ash out of sight and walk into house.

Ash is walking on route 1

"Come out riolu" Ash said throwing his pokeball riolu appeared

"I am going to scan you to pokedex to see your move and ability" Ash told riolu how nod than ash remove his pokedex and scan riolu.

 **Riolu: It uses the shape of auras, which change according to emotion, communicate with others.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Moves: Foresight, Quick Attack, Counter, Feint, Force Palm, Detect, Sky Uppercut, Aura Sphere,**

"Wow riolu you now very good move set but you can use aura sphere your very special pokemon riolu" Ash praised riolu how pond his chest proudly than ash return riolu and walk for 1 hours than he hear a cry of pokemon ash ran that way he hear cry getting louder and louder than he stop ash see their four pokemon in cages and two man are laughing

"Hahaha, try how much you want you can't get way," the first man said

"Yeah you are going to making ours rich," the second man said they too started to laughing again ash had enough of it in came out of the bushes

"Have you two let those pokemon go" Ash yelled two men turned and see ash and start to laugh again

"Get lost little kid we don't have time for you" the first man said

"Yeah get lost or we make you" the second man said

"I warn you riolu may the aura be with you" ash said throwing riolu pokeball riolu appeared in battle stance.

"Fine than we will beat you and then take your pokemon I think buyer will give ours more money for him go geodude" first man said while throwing his pokeball geodude com out of it get ready to battle

"Yeah your right john go raticate" second man said

"Riolu first attack geodude with quick attack to gain speed than use for force palm" Ash told riolu. Riolu come near geodude with great speed before geodude can do anything riolu use force palm and hit it and geodude fall away with swirl eyes.

"Tom do something" John told to his partner

"Right raticate use hyper fang" tom told to his raticate

"Riolu let come near use detect to dodge it than finish this with sky uppercut" Ash said raticate come near riolu and try to hit him with hyper fang but just it about to hit riolu use detect and dodge it than hit raticate with sky uppercut and sent raticate flying away than raticate hit ground with swirl eyes. The two poachers trying get away but ash see them

"Riolu use quick attack to knock them out" Ash said the two poachers try to run way but riolu hit them with great speed and knock them out after that ash take a rope from his bag and tie them into the tree than walk up to the cage

"Riolu use force palm to break that cage lock" ash said to riolu. Riolu use force palm and break the cage five pokemon come out from it and tackle ash and started to lick his face

"Hahaha knock it off I am glad that I help you hey did you want to come with me and became my pokemon I will make you strongest of your spices" Ash asked to the pokemon's they nodded their head in agreement ash took out five pokeballs and touch there head they suck in and get capture without any struggling.

"You did great today riolu I am proud of you," Ash said

"Ririririolu (Thank you daddy)," Riolu said

"Now return you need to rest," Ash said while returning riolu to its pokeball after that he dial officer jenny number with his xtransceiver

"Hello viridian city police station," Office jenny asked

"Hey officer jenny its ash remember when my mom and me come to you for my adoption paper" Ash replied

"Ha! Ash I remember it's good to see you how you are doing" Officer Jenny said

"I am good you see while I was on my way to viridian city I hear a pokemon cry when I came to see what's happening I see some pokemon poachers are here and some pokemon are in cage I beat them and tie them into the tree and free pokemon would you come here and arrest them," he explain officer jenny

"Great work ash I will on my way I come there in 15 minutes you keep an eye on them ok" Officer Jenny told

"Ok officer jenny I will keep an eye I on them while you come here" Ash said and then hang up the xtransceiver ash call out all his pokemon

"Ok guys while officer jenny is on his way I will scan you to pokedex riolu you go and watch them while I scan the other pokemon ok" Ash asked riolu

"Ririririrolu (Ok daddy)" Riolu replied and go to watch them ash point pokedex to all of them.

 **Bagon: Its well-developed neck muscles and iron-like head can smash boulders into pieces.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Rock Head**

 **Moves: Rage, Leer, Headbutt, Focus Energy, Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush,**

 **Gible: It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Rough Skin**

 **Moves: Dragon Breath, Iron Head, Outrage, Iron Tail, Dragon Rage, Sandstrom,**

 **Note: (This pokemon is shiny)**

 **Tynamo: While one alone doesn't have much power, a chain of many tynamo can be as powerful as lighting.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Levitate**

 **Moves: Tackle Thunder Wave, Spark, Charge Beam,**

 **Deino: They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Hustle**

 **Moves: Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Focus Energy, Dark Pulse, Earth Power, Ice Fang,**

 **Absol: It senses coming disasters and appears before people only to warn them of impending danger.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Super Luck**

 **Moves: Pursuit, Perish Song, Play Rough, Punishment, Sucker Punch, Zen Headbutt,**

"Whoa! You all have great moves set we are going train for one week in viridian city than continue our journey ok" Ash told to his pokemon and they nodded their heads in agreement

"Good now return you all I will call out once we get into viridian city" Ash said while returning them into their pokeball after 10 minutes later officer jenny came and arrest poachers and thanked ash and leave.

Ash continue going on to the road of viridian city after 3 hours he see the city

"Finally Viridian city" ash said while seeing on the sky he see the rainbow on there was a pokemon flying over it

"Ho-Oh" Ash said the pokemon drop a feather of it and ash pick it up and then continue walking to the viridian city.

"You will go far my chosen one" said a voice and then disappear.

 **Hope You Enjoy It**

 **And give suggestion for what pokemon ash will catch in future and also continue vote for the for the girls that will join ash in Kanto and Orange Island**

 **Bye An Till Next Time**


	3. Chapter 3

The journey of the chosen one

 **Give me some suggestion for what pokemon ash in future I also add one more girl to list and**

 **And the vote for girls that will join ash on his Kanto and Orange Island are:**

 **Kanto**

 **Daisy Oak (Oc):**

 **Leaf: 8**

 **Misty: 2**

 **Sabrina: 3**

 **Elena** **(** **Oc** **)** **: 3**

 **Giselle: 4**

 **Erika: 1**

 **Lara:**

 **Orange Island**

 **Ruby:**

 **Melody: 7**

Chapter 3: Training Entering In Viridian Forest and Showdown at Pewter City Gym

Ash is now in viridian city after 10 minutes of walking he sees the pokemon center he enter into it and walk at reception

"Hello and welcome to the pokemon center my name is nurse joy how I can help you" Nurse Joy asked in sweet smile

"Hello nurse joy my name is ash ketchum and I want to heal my pokemon and I can get a room please" ash replied and give nurse joy his pokeball

"Of course that why I am here I will call you when your pokemon is ready and here is your room key your room is 12" nurse joy said whiling handing him the room key ash take the key

"While nurse joy is checking my pokemon I should call mom" Ash said to himself and then he dial his mom number in his xtransceiver after few his mom answered

"Hello ketchum residence how is speaking" Delia said

"Hey mom it's me ash I am in viridian city now" Ash said

"Ash how are you doing did you catch any pokemon" Delia asked

"Mom I am fine and I catch 4 pokemon" Ash replied

"4 already oh I am so proud of you" Delia said

"Mom I got to call I will call you later bye" Ash said

"Ok honey bye and take care" Delia said

"I will mom bye" Ash said while hanging up and then he dials number

"Hello speaking how is this" said

"Hello this ash how are you doing" Ash said

"Ha! Ash my boy I am doing fine how are you doing did you catch any pokemon gray bet with me million dollars that you can't catch one pokemon" asked

"Yes I catch 4 pokemon and professor you will not believe me what I saw today" Ash told to

"Really what you see ash" asked happy he won the bet

"I saw the legendary pokemon Ho-Oh" Ash whispered in xtransceiver

"Nonsense ash no one saw Ho-Oh in thousand years" said

"I have proof professor" Ash told while removing a feather from its pocket professor fall from his chair

"Ash that's" asked ash nodded

"Yes professor the rainbow wing" Ash replied

"Ash you made a discover you keep that wing safe" said in serious expression

"I will professor bye " Ash said

"Bye ash" said ash walk to the desk

"Hey nurse joy did my pokemon is fine" Ash asked

"Your pokemon is fine Ash" Nurse Joy replied giving him his pokeball ash thank her and walk out with his pokeball than came into clearing

"Come out Guys" Ash said throwing all his pokeball deino, riolu, gible, tynamo, Bagon, and absol came out

"We are going to train here for one week we are going to work on your aiming, attacking, defending, speed, enduring, and move touring are you guys ready," Ash asked all roar showing that they are ready

"Okay let's go" Ash yelled

1 week later

Ash and his pokemon are all exhausted they are training very hard every day ash also training with his pokemon like running doing sit-ups pull-ups and sparing with his riolu they made a great progress riolu learns **Copycat, Screech, and Reversal**. Gible learns **Sand Tomb, Slash, and Dig**. Bagon learns **Ember, Dragon Breath, and Zen Headbutt**. Deino learns **Headbutt, Bite, Roar, and Crunch**.

"Great work guys during 1 week you guys improve a lot today was the last day of training go, and eat pokefood a made for you we are going to continue our journey" Ash told to all his pokemon all cheered up and go relax and enjoy pokefood ash made for them about 1 hours of rest ash returned them all to their pokeball and enter to viridian forest 78 minute after ash catch a scyther, weedle, pidgeotto and caterpie

"Come out guys and meet your new teammates" Ash said throwing their pokeballs all pokemon appear in front of him and wait for his order

"Guys meet scyther our new teammate and other pokemon are on professor oak lab I will introduce them to all of you later" Ash said introducing scyther to all pokemon start to chat with scyther and they became friends with scyther.

"Now that you guys each other start training but scyther you wait because first I need to scan you into pokedex to now which ability you have and moves you know ok" Ash said all pokemon nodded riolu, absol, gible, Bagon, tynamo go to train while scyther wait ash remove his pokedex and point it to scyther

 **Scyther: It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Steadfast**

 **Moves: Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bug Buzz, Baton Pass, Night Slash, Quick Guard,**

"Ok scyther you have good move set do you want to evolve into scizor" Ash asked scyther while showing it's evolve form on its pokedex upon seeing its evolve form scyther get excited and nodded its head

"Ok once we get to pewter city I will get you a metal coat now go and train ok" Ash said scyther nodded and go to train with others after 4 hours of training ash return his pokemon and continue to walk on pewter city direction it has been few hours since ash his walking

"Hahi yeah" A kid come out of the bushes pointing the sword towards ash. Ash quickly garb his hand disarm his sword and push him to the ground

"How are you and why did attack me" Ash asked in a cold voice

"Please it's just a misunderstanding I am a samurai how wonder in this forest to find trainer and battle if you're a trainer" Samurai replied scarily.

"It's okay I am pokemon trainer and I accept your challenge just next time don't use sword on someone if they get scare and run officer jenny and report to him you can get arrest okay" Ash said scolding the samurai

"Yeah I don't do that again and how about a one on one battle" Samurai asked

"Okay that's good with me you can go first" Ash said

" **Okay go pinsir"** samurai said throwing his pokeball

"Pissir ( **I am ready to battle** )"

" **Go gible may the aura be with you"** Ash said throwing his pokeball

"Gigible ( **I am going to win this** )"

"What is that pokemon" Samurai exclaimed not seeing this pokemon before

"This is gible this pokemon is form sinnoh region you can go first" Ash said

" **Okay pinsir use vice grip"** samurai told to his pokemon pinsir making sound with his spiky horn charged towards gible.

" **Gible use sandstorm to district it and then use Dragon Breath and finish"** Ash said confidently gible create a sandstorm and pinsir stop his attack and form the sandstorm a blue energy came and hit him and he fainted.

"You did great gible take a long rest" Ash compliment returning gible to his pokeball.

"You try your best pinsir return" Samurai said doing the same.

"Wow I never lost that quick you're a good trainer what's your name" Samurai said.

"You're not too bad samurai just keep training and my name is ash ketchum" Ash said.

"Yeah your right ash I have kept training" Samurai said they both do handshake.

"Bye samurai may the aura be with you" Ash said waving hand to samurai.

"Bye Ash" Samurai said waiving hand.

After encounter with samurai ash keep walking about 1 hours of ash see the exit of viridian forest.

"Finally out of forest even with the help of Xtransceiver it takes me a little longer to get out of the forest" Ash muttered after a moment, sitting down on top of his boulder.

"Pewter City is gray; the color of stone. This town has always been famous for its stone" A voice came.

Ash turns around to see a man with coming towards it. The man had short, spiky black hair underneath a green beanie, squinted brown eyes, and dark- colored skin. He was wearing a pair of green shirt, baggy pants, brown boots, and white gloves.

"Who are you?" Ash asked, curious.

"The name is flint." Flint said

"And you're sitting on one of my rock" Flint told to ash. Ash quickly backpedaled off of the rock

"Sorry" Ash said than he noticed on that rock he has sitting was a price-tag. Apparently, it was worth of 300 pokedollars.

"You sell rock" Ash asked with an incredulous expression. Flint nodded

"Yes they're pewter city souvenirs" He said then he turned slightly

"Do you want to buy" Flint asked

"No thanks can you tell me where is the pokemon center I have to healed my pokemon" Ash said politely denying the offer and asking for the direction

"It's okay I will take you to the pokemon center and by the way you owe me two bucks for sitting on one of my rocks" Flint said ash sweatdropped.

After giving flint money for 'sitting on one of his rocks', Flint led ash to his city's pokemon center. He left few minutes later, saying he had to get back to his 'store'.

Now alone, Ash walked into pokemon center and enters the lobby.

Unlike the pokemon center's lobby in viridian city, this lobby a tad bit smaller. Off to the side of the door was a staircase leading up to the rooms for trainer's while on the other side was the door to the cafeteria.

Scattered around the room were a few plush couches, armchairs, and coffee tables which made up two smaller "lounge" areas. By these areas were a rack of magazines, a bookshelf, and near the lounge on the right was a small row of video phones.

Walking up to the reception desk, Ash see a familiar nurse joy with studding under professor oak ash known that all around pokemon center are working nurse's names are joy and they all look familiar

"Hello Welcome to the pokemon center who can I help you" Nurse Joy asked with a kind simile

"Hello nurse joy my name is ash ketchum would you can heal my all pokemon" Ash replied

"Of course ash it's my job after all and ash professor oak call on our center and told ours to tell you to call him he needs talk to you" Nurse Joy said taking the pokeball and putting them in a tray

"Professor oak said that okay I call them see what they want to talk to me about thanks nurse joy" Ash said

"No problem ash I will come with your pokemon in few minutes" Nurse joy said and walk inside. Ash than dial professor oak number on his Xtransceiver after few minutes professor oak pick up the phone

"Hello professor oak it's me ash nurse joy told me that you want to talk to me" Ash said

"Yes ash I want talk to you I want to know that how you able to catch four foreign pokemon" asked

"You see when I was going to viridian city I came across to some poachers who are trying to sell this four pokemon we are talking after I save them I call officer jenny and get arrest the poachers and free the pokemon and then they deiced to join me" He explain to professor oak

"Well you done well ash I am very impress with you but what do I expect from my best student" praised ash

"Oh! It was nothing professor but professor I want to ask you can you raise the limit of carrying my pokemon" Ash asked with question look

"Of course I can ash but I want a good reason for that" Prof oak said

"Well professor I have the reason you see I catch a deino and they can be get aggressive evolving so I want to keep him with me that why he cannot cause trouble at lab" Ash explain the reason to professor who nodded.

"Well ash that's a very good reason I can raise your limit you can carry eight pokemon with you know anything else" said

"Yes professor can you sent me my caterpie and weedle and before I forget since I now have a full team eight after you sent me caterpie and weedle all the other pokemon I catch will go to your lab. I don't want any of my pokemon to fall behind in their training just because they are not with me so I'm going to explaining to every pokemon I get what their training program is going to be so they can continue to train really hard at the lab every day and keep getting stronger. I have specific nutrition plans laid out for all my pokemon and I don't want them to lose that just because they're not with me. It's very important to their training that maintains the nutrition plan they are following. If I sent you continuously updated copies of each of my pokemon's nutrition plans can you keep it going please" Ash said professor oak nodded his head.

"Of course ash I'm very proud that you are so serious when it comes to training your pokemon I will help you any way I can and I send you your pokemon "Professor Oak said placing pokeball into the machine. Ash got the pokeball and smiled gratefully at the professor.

"I got the pokemon and thank you so much professor oak I'll upload all the nutrition information for my current pokemon to you when we get done here. I'll then send you information on every pokemon after this so you stay updated and informed." Professor Oak nodded his head showing he understood and then ash turned off his Xtransceiver and went to the cafeteria to eat something and wait for his pokemon.

Ash enters the cafeteria and walks over to a table started to eat after few second he finish and walk over to reception and see nurse joy

"Here your pokemon's ash they all are fine" Nurse Joy said

"Thank you nurse joy" Ash said

"No problem ash it's my job after all and your all pokemon are fine" Nurse Joy said

Ash than walk out of the pokemon center and release its scyther

"Okay scyther are you ready evolve" Ash asked scyther nodded showing its ready ash take the metal coat which he buy at pokemart and give it to scyther he started to glow after few second of glow went down and in front of ash his new evolved scizor ash take out his pokedex and point it at scizor

 **Scizor: This pokemon's pincers, which contain steel, can crush any hard object it gets ahold of into bits.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Light Metal**

 **Moves: Vacuum Wave, Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bug Buzz, Baton Pass, Night Slash, Quick Guard, Bullet Punch, Feint, Sword Dance, Agility, Metal Claw, Steel Wing, Detect**

"Great scizor I am going to use in this battle" Ash told to his new evolved scizor which get excited to test his new strength ash return it walk towards gym about 1 hour of walking they see the gym they walk into gym. Inside the gym there where darkness ash use his aura sight to scan and see a person sitting on a rock

"Hello is anyone here" Ash said because he doesn't want to know anyone that he can use aura

"Who goes there" A voice came from the darkness

"Well I am ash ketchum and if you are the gym leader I challenge you to a gym battle" Ash said then the light a man jump of the rock and land on the other side of battlefield

"I am brock the gym leader and I accept your challenge this will be a two on two you can substitute while I cannot understand" Brock said ash nodded a referee come out

"This will be battle between Gym leader Brock and Ash Ketchum form Pallet Two Trainers sent out your pokemon"

"Go Geodude" Brock toss geodude came out of its pokeball ash removes his pokedex and point on geodude

 **Geodude: Found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them.**

"Geodudegeo ( **Lets do this brock)** "

"Scizor may the aura be with you" Ash toss scizor came out of his pokeball and ready in battle stand

"SicSiczor ( **I am ready boss)"**

"I will go first scizor use sword dance" Ash said scizor use sword dance and raise it attack sharply status

"Geodude use rock throw" Brock said geodude use rock throw

"Scizor use agility to dodge and get near geodude will dodging" Ash said scizor use agility and get near geodude dodging very rock geodude throw at him

"Geodude use Mega Punch" Brock said geodude charged to scizor while using mega punch

"Scizor use detect before it hit and finish this with metal claw" Ash said before it hit scizor use detect and dodge and hit with metal claw before it would do anything and geodude fainted with swirling eyes brock return geodude to its pokeball and turn to ash

"You are very good trainer ash I am very impressed in your battling style" Brock praise the young trainer

"Thanks brock but all credit goes to my pokemon they did all the work" Ash said

"But now you will have to defeat my strongest pokemon go onix" Brock toss pokemon and onix came out of it and roared and get ready to battle ash removes out his pokedex and point it on onix

 **Onix: Burrows at high speed in search of food. The tunnels it leaves are used as homes by Diglett.**

"Okay onix use dig" Brock said onix go underground

"Scizor use sword dance and wait for it to appear" Ash said scizor use sword dance and raise its attack status sharply

"Onix use blind now" Brock said onix came out in front scizor and ready to use blind on it but ash other plan

"Scizor dodge it detect and use baton pass" Ash said scizor use detect and dodge from onix blind and use baton pass and get back into his pokeball ash take out another pokeball

"Riolu may the aura be with you" Ash toss and riolu came out of its pokeball brock was shock he never see any real riolu

"Riolu finish this use aura spear" Ash said riolu use aura spear and hit onix who fainted out with swirling eyes brock return it to his pokeball

"How your riolu defeat my onix that quick" Brock asked confused

"Will brock I told to use sword dance twice and it's sharply raise its attack status and then told him to use baton pass it switch pokemon with user other pokemon by giving all the status boost to that pokemon which it switch" Ash explain brock nod

"You're a good trainer ash here it's your boulder badge" Brock give ash boulder badge he take it and thank brock get go to the pokemon center after healing its pokemon ash walk towards the mount moon.

 **I know many of you think way didn't I let join brock with ash because ash know how to cock food for him and pokemon and because of its prevent attempt I mean seriously flirt with every nurse joy and officer jenny he see and also ash is mature I don't him to babysitting ash and keep vote and also vote for that ash encounter team rocket in mount moon**

 **Yes:**

 **No:**

 **And also for that ash original father fell in love with Delia**

 **Yes:**

 **No:**


	4. Chapter 4

**The first girl that will join Ash is Leaf and team rocket will not appear in mount moon**

 **And the vote for girls that will join Ash on his Kanto and Orange Island are:**

 **Kanto**

 **Daisy Oak: 5**

 **Leaf: 13**

 **Misty: 3**

 **Sabrina: 7**

 **Elena: 6**

 **Giselle: 10**

 **Erika: 4**

 **Lara: 1**

 **Orange Island**

 **Ruby: 1**

 **Melody: 8**

 **And also for that Ash real Father fell in love with Delia**

 **Yes: 4**

 **No: 2**

Chapter 4: Enter of Leaf and Mount Moon

Our hero Ash ketchum his walking on the path to mount moon he sent his Caterpie which evolved into Butterfree and Weedle which evolved into Beedrill he sent them to Professor Oak along with his Tynamo, Scizor and Gible and ask for his pidgeotto and told Professor to give his Butterfree and Beedrill to his mom Ash told him that his mom will be lonely since he is not their and to protect her as well Professor nod suddenly he hear a scream which bring him out of his thought and he went to see were the scream came from he came there and see a girl is surrounded by a onix he quickly call out his riolu and told him to use aura spear on onix, riolu use aura spear on onix and onix cry in pain and he throw a pokeball and catch it and return riolu to his pokeball and walk towards the girl

"Hey are you okay did you get hurt" Ash asked the scare girl she throw her arms around his neck and cry in his chest

"Thank you if you don't come I don't know what happen to me" She said while crying her voice was familiar to Ash and he known how she was he warp around his back and said

"It's okay I am here Leaf" Ash said to the girl known as Leaf she look up to see how the guy now her name and she was shock In front of her was her best friend/crush Ash Ketchum

"Ash is that you" Leaf asked not believing Ash was there

"No Gray of course it's me" Ash answered soon he was tackle by a hug given by Leaf

"Thank you Ash you save me if your aren't come in time I didn't know what will happen to me" Leaf said crying in his chest remember how close she is to die or seriously injured

"It's okay I'm here now nothing will happen to you who about we travel together this way we can protect each other" Ash told to Leaf after comforting her she look up and nod

"Yeah that's a good idea" Leaf said smiling on Ash which he return and they travel after 3 hours of traveling they decided to rest Ash learn that Leaf chose Bulbasur as her starter and she catch a Rattata, NidoranF and Zubat while talking they hear a cry and they walk to see what is it and saw a cage in which many pokemon are lock and a man is laughing

"Well that was easy now a will got very good money for this pokemon" The man said he started to laugh again

"Leave those pokemon alone" Ash shot stepping out with Leaf beside him

"Yeah leave those pokemon alone" Leaf yelled the man laughing

"Hahaha you kid don't known what you get yourself into I think i should take your pokemon after beating you and have some fun with that pretty girl" The man darkly smirk has he look at Leaf with lust Ash step in front of Leaf to protect her

"Don't you dare to even think to harm her or you will be in world of pain" Ash said to the man his eyes glow blue the man scare a little but doesn't show it

"We will see about it Go Rhyperior" The man throw his pokeball and Rhyperior came out ready to battle

"RhyRhypeior (Let's crush them)"

"Go Bagon may the aura be with you" Ash throw his pokeball and bagon came out

"Bababagon (Finally some action let's do Ash)"

"That a rare pokemon I will take it your pokeball and that pretty girl after I defeat you" The man told

"Shut up I have enough Bagon finish this quick use Dragon Rush" Ash growled bagon use dragon rush and hit Rhyperior before the man would command and sent it flying into the wall of the cave and fainted the saw his pokemon fainted and was about to run but Ash came in front him

"This is for what you told and the way you look to Leaf" Ash yelled with his fist glow blue and punch the scary man in his face and sent him flying in the same wall where his pokemon was and he faint Ash take a rope from his bag and tie them up and call Officer Jenny and tell them all the thing Leaf came towards hug him both of them blush but didn't broke the hug

"Thanks Ash but you have beaten that man that hard" Leaf said blushing

"Of course if someone dare to look at you with a lustful way I will beat the carp out of them" Ash told her breaking the hug much to her and his disappointment with a blush on his face she blush as well after hear what Ash say

"He care so much for me maybe I should tell him that I like him" Leaf though in his mind she shook "No he will do this for any of his friend"

"Anyways we have to free the pokemon" Ash said breaking her what of his though she nod they walk towards the cage and broke it all pokemon thank them and run expect 5 pokemon they are a Pikachu, 2 Vulpix and one was Shiny, Clefariy and NidoranM

"What you all want" Leaf asked sweetly all 5 pokemon point towards their belt

"You want to come with us" Ash guesses because they didn't speak they nod

"Ok who want to go with whom" Ash asked Pikachu, Shiny Vulpix, and NidoranM go towards Ash and Clefariy and another Vulpix go towards Leaf they nod and take out there pokeball and capture them but Pikachu came out of its pokeball and walk on Ash shoulder

"PikPipika (I hate that thing)"

"I think you don't like pokeball well you don't have to go in if you don't want I will not force to do anyone that they don't want to do" Ash said keep Pikachu pokeball in his belt he lick his face and Ash just laughing after few minutes Officer Jenny came and arrest the man and thank them they said it was nothing and they continue their way towards Cerulean City after few hours they came towards a sign which point direction towards Cerulean City Ash remove a marker from his bag Leaf saw this he writing something on the sign broad she walk towards him and read it after he done writing it say "Ash was here Gray is a loser" she smile and look towards Ash how was smirking

"You now he will be so mad when he read this" Leaf said to Ash he chuckle

"Yeah that's why I read this but I will be a little disappoint because I will not hear to his face" Ash said he and Leaf laugh at this imagine a mad Gray after laughing they continue their journey

 **Vote for will Pikachu Evolve or not**

 **Yes:**

 **No:**

 **And also keep voting for that Ash real father will fall in love with Delia**

 **And there 13 girls are left but from Kanto and Orange Island I will pick 4 or 6 girls and there only 3 or 5 left keep voting for the girl you want to join him**

 **And I have a surprise for you keep read to find out what is it**


End file.
